


Surviving Detention

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Quill, Canon Compliant, Community: femmefest, Detention, F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: The year was 1997 and war had made its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  As Prefect, Pansy was put in charge of detentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liseuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/gifts).



> This piece was originally written in 2014 for [Femmefest](http://femmefest.livejournal.com/profile)'s 2014 exchange. All the thanks to [Amorette](http://amorette.livejournal.com/profile) who beta'd this fic.

**9 months before the Battle of Hogwarts**

"It'll be different this year. You must know --" The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and its sound drowned the rest of Pansy's sentence.

“What you mean to say is that you'll be on His side. Isn't it?” Astoria pulled her trunk closer to her body as two children ran in between Pansy and herself. This argument had become old by now. So very old that Pansy wished she could simply agree with Astoria. Those were the last words Astoria spoke to Pansy before Astoria walked into the crowd of Platform 9 ¾, and it swallowed her.

It didn't take long before the first detention of the year was given. With the new Muggleborn Registry in effect, the whole of Hogwarts was on edge. 

_____________

Detentions were the hardest part of the week but there was no escaping them. The Carrows gave them out consistently. Every day. Nobody ever talked about what went on in that room. For two hours every day, the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was off limits to the student body. Off limits to anyone who wasn't in detention. But as Prefect, Pansy knew very well what went on behind the closed door.

“Quills and parchments are on the desks. Write. Just...just keep on writing.”

Charming the hourglass to chime at the hour, Pansy sat down behind the oak desk and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she tried to pretend that everything was the same in previous years. That her biggest worry was what to give Astoria for the holidays. Even with their age difference, Pansy had always been fond of Astoria.

“Write until the words sink in.”

All Pansy could hear during those hours were the whimpers and cries of her classmates, but she kept going. She needed to keep going.

**8 months before the Battle of Hogwarts**

Astoria would never forgive her, that much Pansy knew. But she still couldn't see how to do things any differently. War was upon them. And she had to survive. She wanted to survive. Pansy could see Astoria’s disapproving look each time she came back to the common room after detention. This was the only way to keep safe. The only way to survive. Defying the new professors would be the same as siding with Potter. And siding with Potter meant certain death.

Like every evening after detention, Pansy climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Being Prefect did have its perks. There was nobody there to see her. Breath in and breath out. Deep breaths. If Pansy focused on her breathing, everything else would simply disappear. The truth was that Pansy was scared. Scared that everything would fall apart. (more than it already had). For now, Pansy lived in the good grace of the Carrow siblings, but who knew how long that would last? She saw what had happened to Draco. His family was not quite the same. Pansy didn't want her family destroyed like that.

Laying in bed, curtain closed, Pansy could try and forget. Forget everything. Everything except for Astoria. She'd never forget Astoria. Curling up on herself, Pansy closed her eyes and let her mind wander, hoping that in her dreams she'd find a better place.

**7 months before the Battle of Hogwarts**

Everyone was tense. Nothing was safe. Nobody was safe. Even with the anti-Slytherin sentiment running through the student body, Slytherins were more divided than ever. Family ties and alliances kept one safe, so everyone kept to themselves. Except for Pansy, who kept an eye on Astoria.

**Christmas 1997**

~~Dear~~ Astoria,

I hope this owl finds you well and that your holidays are filled with joy.

I ~~don’t understand how~~ hate how we’ve drifted apart. I still remember the little girl who was so scared of the monsters living in her closet that I keep guard while she slept. Do you remember? Do you remember when I visited your home during summer times?

~~Monsters are real Astoria. You must understand that these are dangerous times. Niceties aren’t going to keep you safe. We need to stay strong. We need to stick together. You cannot pretend that everything is going to be okay. That you don’t need to choose a side. I’ve chosen my side. I’m sorry.~~

I miss you.

Pansy

**2 months before the Battle of Hogwarts**

Detentions were now part of Pansy's routine. Every day for two hours, she would be in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and she would sit and wait. By now she knew that there was 12 stairs that led to the adjacent teacher's office, and that three of those stairs were cracked. Pansy also knew that if she listened carefully, she would hear the rattling of the armours that decorated the Armoury. Pansy had spent too much time in this room.

"Most of you know the drill. Quills and parchment are on your desk.” Pansy pulled her book from her bag before sitting down on a chair that faced the whole room.

"Write until the hour glass chimes."

While Pansy finished her sentence, the door creaked and Astoria walked into the classroom. She had never gotten a single detention in her time at Hogwarts. But here she was. Why had this happened? This year out of all of the years? Pansy clenched her fist tightly as Astoria faced her. “There's an empty desk third row from the back, fifth seat from the left.”

This detention had to be like every other one. Pansy couldn't afford to fail now. "Like I said, keep on writing."

Pansy tried to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary. She opened her book and started to read but it couldn't hold her attention. Here was Astoria in detention and nothing could distract Pansy from the fact that Astoria was in here and hurting. Those two hours went by slowly that day as if they were mocking Pansy.

When the hourglass finally chimed, the classroom emptied quickly until Pansy was left alone with Astoria.

"Astoria--” Pansy’s sentence died on her lips as Astoria left the classroom, and left Pansy by herself.

“I...I have some salve in my bedroom."

**1 month after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Azkaban was a real possibility for her. Nobody would save her. The Malfoys had escaped the worst of fates because of Potter. Potter testified that they had been trying to keep their son safe and that Draco had been reluctant. Most importantly, Potter told everyone that Narcissa had saved his life.

But nobody would testify for the person who had wanted to hand Potter over to Him. Pansy had no one. No one but herself and a small piece of paper that she clutched as the Wizengamot judges questioned her.

 _Everything will be fine, Pansy._  
_Astoria_


End file.
